The Goings On In The Work Place
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Big boss Uther Pendragon knows all that goes on in his workplace, except for the problem his wife has and it is only thanks to his son Arthur and son in law Merlin that he finds out why his wife has gone from happy to unhappy at work.


_**I don't own Merlin sadly. It belongs to the BBC.**_

 _ **Well here I am with another story, I know it has been a while but I do have stories I am currently writing and hope to be up soon!**_

 _ **Warnings: AU, light malexmale.**_

 _ **Summary: Big boss Uther Pendragon knows all that goes on in his workplace, except for the problem his wife has and it is only thanks to his son Arthur and son in law Merlin that he finds out why his wife has gone from happy to unhappy at work.**_

 _ **I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made.**_

* * *

Ygraine Pendragon hobbled towards the lift with papers in her hand that was to be taken down to the tenth floor, she was glad it was nearing the end of the day, first thing she was going to do was have a long hot soak and have her husband run around after her, just like she does for him all day. She didn't mind it though, she loved her job, she got to spend all day with her husband who was the boss of the company, her daughter Morgana was only one floor down along wth her husband Leon and her son Arthur was on the same floor as his father, his husband Merlin doing for Arthur what she did for Uther.

Reaching the lift she pressed the button and while waiting she bent forwards, lifting her foot up to put her hand into her shoe to rub the sole of her aching foot. When the lift pinged, Ygraine looked up as the doors opened and inwardly sighed at who stood there. Cedric King joined the company six months ago as head of security and in Uther's eyes he could do no wrong, Ygraine knew better, as did her son and daughter along with Merlin and Leon.

"Well hello, what a sight to see."

Ygraine inwardly cursed at her choice of wearing a low cut top today, standing straight she cleared her throat. "I do have a face."

"Oh I know."

"Could have fooled me as all you seem to like looking at is my tits!" she snapped as she turned to hobble towards the stairway.

Merlin had just come out of an office when he heard the last of Ygraine's sentance, "You can't take the stairs, you can't even walk in those shoes!" he heard Cenred call out.

Ygraine took off her heels and dumped them on the floor shouting back "I will be fine."

"Stairs are not carpeted you will hurt your feet even more going bare."

"I would take pain any day over sharing a lift with you." Ygraine said as she hobbled to the stairway exit.

Arthur looked up when his husband ran back into his office. "Merlin wha-"

"Get up." Merlin said as he grabbed the blonds arms and hauled him out of the chair.

"Why? What's wrong?"

Merlin explained all what he saw as he shoved his husband toward the office door making Arthur growl in anoyance. "Go to father tell him to take you to where he has sent mum and I will explain when he gets there." he said as he left the office, walking towards the stairway he passed the lift just as the doors closed on a smirking Cenred. "Wanker." Arthur growled making Cenred scowl before the lift doors hid Cenred from view.

"Mum!"

Ygraine turned to see her son hurrying up to her, picking up her shoes on the way, only stopping in front of her to scoop her up into his arms. "Where to?" he asked.

Ygraine laughed. "Tenth floor."

Opening the stairway door with his foot Arthur walked through to carry his mother down to tenth floor. "What was Cenred doing coming up here if he didnt even get out of lift?"

"He knows I make rounds on several floors about this time."

"So he just rides in the lift in hopes you step in."

"Yes."

"Ugh mum you have to tell dad."

"Arthur Cenred can do no wrong in your dads eyes."

"That will change as soon as you tell him."

"Your father knows I hate him, he will probably think I am making it up just to get rid."

* * *

Uther stepped into the lift with Merlin. "What floor?" Merlin asked.

"The floor Ygraine has to go to." Uther answered as he pressed the button.

Uther who stood with his head down while waiting for the lift to go to the tenth floor with Merlin looked up when the lift doors openeed and frowned when he saw his son there with his mother in his arms.

"Take mother father."

Uther hurried forwards an took Ygraine from his sons arms before holding two of his fingers out for Arthur to place the straps of Ygraine's shoes on. "What happened?"

"She has been running around all day in tall heels, take her home father, run around after her for the rest of the day, me and Merlin will sort everything out here."

Uther looked at Merlin who walked out of the lift and slipped his hand into Arthur's. "Alright, I will see you both in the morning." he said and stepped back into the lift with Ygraine who pressed the button.

As soon as the lift doors closed Arthur turned to Merlin. "Get Elyan on the phone and tell him I am calling in a couple of favours, tell him to bring his things. Time we got rid of Cenred once and for all."

* * *

It was one hour later when Merlin poked his head inside his husband's office. "Elyan has just rang, he has just got in the lift."

"Oh good." Arthur said as he stood up.

Elyan who was in the lift, reaching up and checking the corners of the lift turned his head when the doors opened and grinned at Merlin and Arthur stood there. "I can hide one in this corner and a mic in the other corner, whose computer is this going on?"

Arthur smirked. "My father's and his phone."

Elyan nodded. "No problem, I just need his phone to pair it up."

Merlin stood and thought for a minute, "can you set it all up now and come in tomorrow and set it all up if we get his phone?"

Arthur looked at his husband. "Father keeps his phone on him all the time how are we going to get it?"

Merlin merely smiled and took a wallet out of his pocket. "Here's your wallet back."

Arthur's hands went straight to his pocket to check and frowned when he found no wallet. "How?"

"Please Arthur, you forgot how I grew up, you never lose the touch to pick pocket, just because I don't do it anymore doesn't mean I don't know how to."

Elyan looked between Arthur and Merlin. "Is that how you two met, Merlin picked your pocket?"

"Yes, I didn't know until we were going out for a while but the day he tried to pick my pocket I was wearing tight jeans, he couldn't get my wallet, to me it felt like he was feeling me up, I turned and saw him and he had this look on his face, to me it looked shy and worried as though I would have a go at him for running his hand over my arse but I just asked him out."

Elyan laughed. "But you were worried he knew what you tried to do." he asked Merlin.

"Yep." Merlin smiled. "How long will it take?"

"Be done in half hour. Then I will be in early in the morning to pair up Uther's phone with it, I can do his computer now if you know his password."

Arthur nodded. "I do, I will go and get it set up now for you."

* * *

The next morning Arthur and Merlin spotted Uther and Merlin, after nodding at Arthur, walked up to Uther and made to walk past him and bumped into him. "Sorry Uther,"

"That's alright Merlin. In a rush?"

"Yep, that son of yours likes to keep me busy all day, love to swap roles for a day let him do my job while I sit on my arse." he laughed, getting a chuckle from Uther as he continued walking towards Arthur's office.

Merlin hurried around the corner and saw Elyan who was waiting.

"You got it?" he asked.

Merlin smirked and held up Uther's phone before handing it over. "Will it take long?"

Instead of answering, Elyan was quiet for a few minutes before handing the phone back. "Done. Doesn't he have a password on this thing?"

"Yeah, it is Ygraine's birthday and their anniversary, that way he never forgets the dates." Merlin laughed before placing his hand on Elyan's shoulder. "Thank you for this, we owe you one."

* * *

It wasn't until one hour later that they could get the chance to place Uther's phone back on him, Uther had gone to go to a meeting and getting there and realising he had forgot something from his office he turned around and made his way back up to his office.

Arthur and Merlin were talking just down from Uther's office and both looked up when the lift doors opened and Uther stepped out. "Now Merlin."

Merlin looked at his husband. "How do you expect me to do it, bump into him again for the second time in under two hours? Come on Arthur I know I can be clumsy but not that clumsy."

"You have to do it Merlin to plant the phone back on him." Arthur whispered as his father came closer.

"No Arthur, we will have to think of something else."

"Do you have the phone ready to plant on him?"

"Yes why?"

Instead of answering Arthur placed his hand on Merlin's upper back just as his father was in front of them and pushed Merlin forward with a "cheer up will you."

Uther caught Merlin and steadied him. "You okay Merlin?" he asked before looking at his son. "Why did you shove him?"

"Shove? Father it was a gentle loving push. I was telling him to cheer up."

Merlin looked at Arthur, "you try doing my job for a week running around after you not only at work but at home also and see how you feel when I shove you."

Uther looked from Merlin to his son. "I think Merlin has a point, you ought to swap jobs for a day, Merlin will have a rest then."

"Hey I work!"

"Yes I noticed your mouth moving." Merlin laughed.

Uther smirked before walking off and leaving his son and son in law to it.

* * *

Once back in the office Arthur faced Merlin. "Are you alright? I didn't shove you that hard did I?"

Merlin laughed, "no Arthur, the only reason I stumbled forward so much was because you surprised me."

"And what was that about running around after me at home?"

"Well I had to play along, anyway it worked, your father's phone is back in the pocket I took it out of." Merlin said, smiling when Arthur kissed him.

* * *

At the end of the day Arthur's mobile beeped with a message to tell him Cenred would be going up in the lift in five minutes, messaging back a quick thanks, Arthur stood up and grabbing Merlin along the way, he headed to his father's office.

Ygraine came walking out of Uther's office with files in her hands and stopped when she saw her son and Merlin. "Arthur?"

"Cenred will be in the lifts, but don't worry, father will see everything, this ends now and this will be Cenred's last day here." he promised, kissing his mother's cheek and letting Merlin squeeze her hand gently before entering the office.

* * *

Uther looked up when his office door opened and saw his son and Merlin enter.

Letting go of Arthur's hand Merlin moved around Uther's desk and leaning over Uther Merlin clicked on a file on his father in laws laptop.

"Hey. That's the file I wanted to talk to you about Arthur, been trying to get in it all day to figure out what it is but need a password." he explained as Merlin typed in a password and up popped twelve different images of the inside the lifts. "What is this?" he asked.

"This father are the lifts that mother uses at the end of the day when she delivers the files to others."

"And why do I need to have cameras in lift to watch your mother ride in them?"

"Oh Ygraine doesn't ride in the lifts, she walks up and down the stairs now, but we have told her to use the lift today as we are to show you just what happens under your nose, what we think you refuse to believe and what Ygraine believes you wouldn't believe if she told you as her words were 'your father won't get rid, he knows I hate him and will think I am making it up to get rid.'."

"Cenred? But he is excellent at his job, he has even talked to me about ideas of more cameras so he can watch all of them."

Knowing exactly what Cenred wanted more cameras for and what he intended to watch Merlin moved over to Arthur to calm him down before he snapped. "Uther please, watch the screen." he said before cupping Arthur's face. "Calm down, it will all be over soon, get your father's phone ready." he whispered.

Arthur took his father's phone and put up on there what was on the laptop before handing it back.

"I don't understand." Uther said before his wife coming into view on his laptop had him turning to watch the screen along with Arthur and Merlin who were now standing behind him, Merlin leaning forward slightly to turn the volume up before standing straight again.

* * *

Ygraine looked up when the lift doors opened and groaned when Cenred stepped in.

"Well hello Ygraine. This is a nice surprise,"

"Mm, a nasty shock for me."

"Now don't be like that Ygraine, you know I have told Uther to install cameras in these lifts you know, but now I think I ought to suggest the stairs also, I mean you running up and down the stairs, it will make good telly, especially in these low cut tops you like to tease me in." he said as he moved his hand forwards only to have it slapped away.

"Don't even think about it."

* * *

Uther stood up fast, his chair going back with so much force it hit Merlin making him stumble and Arthur to catch him.

"Think of your wife before you act Uther!" Merlin shouted after him.

Uther hurried to the lift and pressed the button, when the lft doors opened Ygraine all but ran out of them and straight into him.

"Uther?"

"You alright love?" he asked. "Listen do you mind leaving me and Cenred alone? I want to run some ideas past him."

"Of course."

Uther stepped into the lift and fought against all he had to not hit that smirk off Cenred's face.

Once the lift doors closed Ygraine ran to Uther's office and joined Arthur and Merlin at watching the laptop.

"So what ideas do you want to run by me Uther? I was thinking of installing cameras on the stairs also, can't be too careful."

"That you can't. Installing them on stairs to watch as my wife's tits bounce as she runs in low cut tops no doubt."

"I don't understand."

"Really, then let me show you, help you understand better." Uther said before showing Cenred his phone and what he, Arthur and Merlin just watched.

Looking around the lift Cenred spotted the camera. He paled a little and backed back until he hit the wall of the lift. "Wha- what are you going to do?"

"Well of all the people in the business world to piss off you had to piss off one of the biggest ones, you really must be stupid, as to what I am going to do. Lets find out shall we." Uther said, smirking when Cenred looked even more scared.

* * *

Uther walked into his office and stopped short when his son walked up to him.

"That's it? You just told him he no longer works here?" Arthur asked.

Uther frowned, wondering how his son heard."How?"

"Lift doors were still open father we heard it all."

"Oh. And no, you really think I would just leave it at that after what he has been doing to your mother? Where do you think you get your possessive from when anyone so much as smiles at Merlin."

"You could have at least hit him father."

"I could and it took everything I had not to do so as I heard your husbands words as I left the office, getting into trouble with the police isn't worth it as he will report me if I did, no, I was thinking of your mother, don't worry son, by the time I am finished with him he will be wishing I did hit him and put him in hospital." he said, smiling when Ygraine wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

 _ **Epilogue**_

Uther walked into his office and slowed down when he saw his wife, sat at his desk, her feet up on his desk, crossed at the ankle, looking so relaxed, it had been a month since Cenred had left and he couldn't believe how happy his wife now was in the work place, he had a lot to thank his son and Merlin for, for they opened his eyes to how unhappy Ygraine was and why.

Dropping the files to the floor he walked over to the desk and sat on the edge, taking one of his wife's feet he took off her shoe and started to massage the arch of her foot, smiling when Ygraine dropped her head back and moaned.

Arthur walked into his father's office and stopped when he saw his father raise his mothers foot and kiss her ankle. "Oh I don't want to see this!"

Uther chuckled. "What is it you want son?"

"Me? You wanted me, told me to come to your office when my meeting had finished."

"Oh that's right, how did the meeting go?"

"Really well, we got the contract."

"Excellent, now then, how about the four of us celebrate by going out for lunch, my treat."

Ygraine swung her legs off the desk and put her shoe back on. "I am up for that," she said before looking at her son. "Go and get that gorgeous husband of yours and we can go." she smiled.

* * *

Ygraine hooked her arm through Uther's. "Love I don't understand, when you said it was your treat I had pictured a restaurant in mind, this street is full of fast food places."

"We are going to a restaurant my love, we are just taking a detour as I want to show you all something I think you will all like."

Merlin was about to ask what Uther meant when they all heard it.

"Come and have your fill at Bobby's burgers, get any burger for half the price or check out our amazing meal deals, just show one of these leaflets when you pay for an amazing deal!"

They all stopped to stare at Cenred. "He has qualifications, he was a big paid security officer, just who did you talk to father?" Arthur asked.

"Just a few friends and pulled in some favours, messing and scaring my wife serves him right."

"Come on ladies and gentlemen, have your fill at Bobby's bu-" Cenred stopped when he turned and saw the last four people he wanted to see. "Look what you have done to me!"

"Me?" Uther asked. "You did this to yourself when you got too cocky and made unwanted advances on my wife! I would say have a nice life now but as this is the only kind of job you can get I am guessing you never will have a nice one."

"Oi Cenred! Boss said back to work!" a voice called from a nearby fast food place.

Uther smirked and started to walk away, his family following him.

Merlin looked behind him at Cenred before looking at Arthur. "If it were me you would have beat him up wouldn't you."

"No, I would have done something else to make him suffer. I know how to behave you know." he said making Merlin laugh.

"Sure you do." Merlin said, smiling when Arthur raised their joined hands and kissed his knuckles. "I am a lot like my father with what he considers as his, at least you know what you have gotten yourself into by marrying me."

"Arthur just like Ygraine said about her with Uther. I could read you like a book within a month of meeting you and I still married you."

"Just shows how strong your love is for my son Merlin." Ygraine called back to them both.

"The Pendragon men have always been lucky." Uther said and Arthur couldn't help but agree with his father.

* * *

 _ **The end.**_

 _ **What do you think?**_

 _ **Review? x**_


End file.
